harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Diveks
Witaj. Zapraszam do dalszej edycji ;) Pozdrawiam, Jedyoootalk 13:55, 1 paź 2006 (UTC) Zgodnie z naszymi uzgodnieniami, nadaję ci flagę administratora. Korzystaj z nich dobrze. Jedyoootalk 14:00, 1 paź 2006 (UTC) Blokowanie Proszę nie blokować stron bez potrzeby, a tym bardziej na zapas. Jest to niezgodne z polityką Wikii. Więcej pod w:c:pl:Pomoc:Strona główna. Szoferka 16:29, 2 paź 2006 (UTC) :Dziękuję. Szoferka 17:15, 2 paź 2006 (UTC) Masz pełne prawo do blokowania swojej strony usera - Szoferka wykorzystuje to i wprowadza Cię w błąd, licząc, że dasz się nabrać. I radziłbym Tobie niektórych jej rad nie słuchać. Pozdro --Karu 10:51, 29 sie 2007 (UTC) stub Możesz przenieść, ale czy jest sens? Musimy być kopią wikipedii? / R.A.B :Admin ma zawsze rację ;P Wejdź na gg / R.A.B ogłoszenia Ale ogłoszenia jakiego typu?? Tyle to się sama domyśliłam, by nie reklamować... Monilip 13:21, 18 gru 2006 Juzwiem: na tablicy nie reklamować się tylko pisać ogłoszenia, ok... Dzięki :) Monilip 13:26, 18 gru 2006 ojejku, przepraszam... Już zrobiłam ten artykuł. Wcześniej nie miałam czasu.Monilip 19:10, 22 gru 2006 lata (nie roki :P) zgrupować można w arty, np: XIX wiek czy coś w tym stylu. jedyoootalk 18:48, 30 gru 2006 (UTC) :Ja proponuję zrobić takie coś: ::*Lata od 1980 do 1997 i w górę osobno ::*Lata od 1900 do 1960 jako dzięsiątki lat, np. Lata 60' XX wieku ::*Poprzednie już jako wieki: Wiek XIX, Wiek XVIII etc. :Tyle mam do powiedzenia / R.A.B ::To też dobre. jedyoootalk 14:12, 31 gru 2006 (UTC) :::Propozycję R.A.B. jedyoootalk 14:15, 31 gru 2006 (UTC) czemu chciales odejsc? Czemu chciales odejsc? jedyoootalk 19:04, 31 gru 2006 (UTC) polepszanie artów Za chwilę zrobię (jestem bardzo leniwy, więc może dojść dopiero za tydzień :P). jedyoootalk 12:58, 24 cze 2007 (UTC) Pytanie Witaj! Mam pytania: Gdzie mogę na tej wiki znaleźć szablony typu ek, sdu itp. Gdzie się znajdują zasady na admina. Czekam na odp.--PawełW. 12:11, 24 lip 2007 (UTC) Cześć mam do Ciebie pytanie: Czy u was jest coś jak artykuł na medal i grafika na medal? Przy okazji czy mógłbyś (jak masz) podać mi Twój numer Gadu-Gadu? Czekam na odpowiedź i pozdrawiam najgoręcej --PawełW. 08:46, 29 lip 2007 (UTC) Jeszcze jedno: co sądzisz o mojej tutejszej działalności?--PawełW. 08:48, 29 lip 2007 (UTC) Mała stronka Luknij na tę stronę http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/1998 - ja nie mam technicznej możliwości usunięcia tej strony, ale tam jest tylko futurologia. --PawełW. 12:23, 24 lip 2007 (UTC) Franky WKS Witam Czy mógłbyś zrobić coś z userem Franky WKS? Ja nie wiem co mam z nim konkretnie zrobić. Przy okazji usuń (jeśli zdążysz) hasło Ślizgon. Co do tego usera, on właśnie ma jakieś dziwnie krótkie artykuły. --PawełW. 10:48, 8 sie 2007 (UTC) Arty z błędem w nazwie Witam, Znalazłem dwa artykuły z błędami w nazwie: * http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Petigrew nazwisko powinno być przez "tt" * http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Nevile_Longbottom imię powinno być przez "ll" Warto zaznaczyć, że artykuły o poprawnej nazwie już istnieją. Czy mógłbyś skasować te błędne, albo zrobić przekierowanie do poprawnych? Wiking 10:51, 18 sie 2007 (UTC) Problem z użytkownikiem Właśnie drugi raz złapałem użytkownika o IP 83.13.110.147 na psuciu artykułów. Najpierw w arcie o harrym napisał, że Hermiona zabiła go nożem. Napisałem o tym Karu, a on zwracał mu uwagę w dyskusji. Przed chwilą 83.13.110.147 napisał w haśle o Quirrellu, że zmarł na wilka. Przydałoby się zabrać mu możliwość edycji, bo najwyraźniej nie ma zamiaru nam pomagać. Pozdrawiam Wiking 18:13, 21 sie 2007 (UTC) Rzeczywiście - ten użytkownik psuje arty i odniosłem wrażenie że on jaja sobie z nas robi, ostrzegałem go raz kulturalnie, że może dostać bana i raz wyraziłem się jasno:jeśli będzie robił wciąż takie wandalizmy ktoś da mu w końcu stałego bana.--Karu 19:04, 21 sie 2007 (UTC) Wiking Mam prośbę zrób coś z userem Wiking bo on mnie wami straszy. --212.122.214.173 09:01, 25 sie 2007 (UTC) -------- :Lol :D No rzeczywiście, zwraca się uwagę wandalowi i już biegnie na skargę do administracji :] Po szczegóły szanownego administratora zapraszam tutaj: * http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_użytkownika:212.122.214.173 * http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_użytkownika:Wiking Wiking 09:31, 25 sie 2007 (UTC) Wiking Cze, kolega Wiking na stronę usera Tay wstawił rzeczy, które wyglądają tak jak by to pisał Tay. Po zatym radziłbym Ci spojrzeć na historię - kolega Wiking zmienił skargę na IP-eka by wyglądało grzeczniej. Także w upomnieniach bywa dość surowy. Pozdrawiam --Karu 20:44, 27 sie 2007 (UTC) Wycofuję skargę na usera. On miał rację nie ja.--Karu 20:49, 27 sie 2007 (UTC) :Prawda, wstawiłem info na stronę Taya, bo Karu dał ją do kasowania, gdyż był tam link do brudnopisu, z którego on często korzystał. Z upominaniem IPków już skończyłem, bo nie mam zamiaru tracić nerwów na kłótniach z wandalami. Teraz jak widzę jakiś wandalizm, to go po prostu usuwać. A jeśli chodzi o zmianę strony by było grzeczniej, to wcale tak nie jest. Zamieniłem cytaty na linki, żeby nie było chaotycznie. Proszę zerknąć w historię. I zanim ktoś podejmie decyzję o jakimś dotkliwym sposobie ukarania mnie (np. blokada), to proszę się zastanowić, czy będzie to opłacalne. Wandalem nie jestem. Staram się jak najlepiej wykonywać to, co zacząłem. Na swojej stronie usera prowadzę rejestr tego, co do tej pory zrobiłem. Wracając do strony Tay'a: wiem, że nie powinienem jej edytować, ale Karu zdenerwował mnie, wstawiając tam szablon ekspresowego kasowania (jakby nie miał ciekawszych rzeczy do roboty), tylko dla tego, że był tam jedynie link do brudnopisu~. Chciałbym też zaznaczyć, że to, co wstawiłem nie ma charakteru personalnego. Wiking 20:59, 27 sie 2007 (UTC) Śmierciożercy Witaj Co sądzisz o tym by zrobić artykuł Śmierciożercy - byłby w nim opis każdego śmierciożercy - jednym słowem jeden art o wszystkich śmierciożercach. --Karu 10:44, 29 sie 2007 (UTC) :Ja uważam, że w artykule o śmierciożercach powinno być wyjaśnione kim są śmierciożercy, co robią, kto jest ich przywódcą, jak można ich rozpoznać, itp. a oprócz tego, powinna być lista wszystkich znanych śmierciożerców, a każde z nazwisk powinno być odnośnikiem do właściwej strony o danym śmierciożercy. Nie widzę potrzeby, by upychać wszystko na jednej stronie. Wiking 14:19, 29 sie 2007 (UTC) Raport o 83.19.158.211 Witam zobacz sobie na to IP:83.19.158.211 - jest to wandal, który pomimo próśb i napomykań dalej robi swoje. Oto jego dyskusja: http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:83.19.158.211 Wkład: http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/83.19.158.211 Tak więc widać, że on tu ma zamiar wandalować - zauważyłem też, że jego edycje mają ok.12 godzin różnicy - moim zdaniem to nie przypadek. Będę uważnie śledził jego edycje i Ci o nich donosił.--Karu 11:25, 1 wrz 2007 (UTC) Szkic boiska do quidditcha Witam. Jest nowa wersja grafiki http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Grafika:Szkic_boiska_do_quidditcha.jpg (wykorzystanie: http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Quidditch) Zalecam zmianę, jest to grafika wektorowa. Wyraźnie lepsza dla oka. :) http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Szkic_boiska_do_quidditcha.svg?uselang=pl Mateusz210 :Już się tym zająłem. Wiking dyskusja 17:06, 10 paź 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, dzięki. Mateusz210